


bad behavior

by koteosa



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Asra (The Arcana), AMAB Asra (The Arcana), Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koteosa/pseuds/koteosa
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Asra and the apprentice - Asra puts on a show for them". Featuring my male apprentice, Kamui.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634764
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. AFAB Asra

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is afab Asra, chapter two is the exact same but with amab Asra instead. We got both, for whatever it is you're into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day

The shop was closed that day, leaving plenty of time for Kamui to indulge in one of his favorite pastimes; reading. The kitchen upstairs was the perfect place for it, with the window nearby casting the room in the golden rays of the sun at just the right angle to create a mood, without damaging his sensitive eyes. With some floral tea to sip from, he piles several books high atop the low table, flipping through a book on magic he hadn't quite gotten around to finishing yet. There was a journal and a stick of charcoal nearby if he felt the need to practice or take notes, and it already had several pages filled.

It was early in the morning, and by the time his apprentice woke up, Kamui was thoroughly engrossed in his studies. The fluffy-haired magician shambles into the kitchen looking like a sleepy kitten, content yet messy from sleep, his hair a chaotic mess and shirt hanging off his shoulder. Asra was dressed, yet it looked more like he'd fallen asleep in his clothes as opposed to donning them after the fact. The wrinkles make Kamui cringe, although he really should be used to it by now.

Faust was wrapped around his shoulders like a leathery scarf, her head resting in his nest of white curls, eyes closed. Lavender eyes slide over to Kamui and a warm smile lights up his face, making Kamui's heart flutter. Retrieving a painted clay mug from the cupboards, he pours himself a cup of the still steaming tea and curls up in a chair nearby, elbows on the table. His legs are crossed, and Kamui notes with a quick glance that he's wearing two different colored socks.

Asra leans his head on Kamui's shoulder, peering down at the words in the book below. He doesn't say anything, just sips his tea and silently reads alongside him. It's when Kamui feels the urge to test out one of the spells that he has to make him move, although it feels like a crime, like moving a sleeping cat. Very illegal.

"Asra, darling," Kamui says, voice low, it being the first time he'd spoken since waking earlier. "You're laying on my arm."

With a thoughtful hum, Asra shifts the mug to one hand, using the other to stroke Kamui's bicep. "It's a nice arm," he says, grinning playfully. "I think I like it here."

Pressing a kiss to the crown of Asra's head, Kamui chuckles lightly. "Very sweet, but I really need you to move, kitten." It doesn't take much prodding after that for Asra to pull away, setting his mug aside and stretching out his arms. Ruby eyes catch along the line of his torso, the way his chest presses against his shirt as his back arcs, leaving very little to the imagination. Face warming slightly, he turns away, rereading a few lines to get back on track with his studies.

It's easy to get lost in the act, like so many other afternoons spent alone with his tomes, or with his imagination, trying whatever he can think of to see what sticks. Although it isn't often he has to deal with another person in the room, going about their business. Asra is quiet, and doesn't do very much, but he knows how to be distracting when he wants to be.

Like right now. Midafternoon, with Asra looking much neater yet with the same contented, playful smile. He sits close by, an arm around Kamui's shoulders as he nuzzles into his neck, pressing a kiss to that spot behind his ear that never fails to make him shiver. Soft lips trail down his neck, kissing and nipping at the tender skin. A warm hand smooths across his chest, dipping beneath his blouse to attempt to tug it off his shoulders.

It takes a lot of effort to try and ignore him, knowing it would work if he kept it up long enough. But that effort goes to waste as Asra sinks his teeth into Kamui's pulse point, making him jolt and drop the charcoal, staining part of the page and ruining his spell.

Elbowing Asra away from him, Kamui shoots him a glare, receiving only a smug grin in return. "Asra. I'm busy."

Inching closer, Asra slides his hands along Kamui's arm, his touch a loving and gentle caress. He rests his head against Kamui's shoulder, looking up at him with soft lavender eyes. From this close, Kamui can see his long, white lashes, the way they frame his eyes so ethereally. Kamui could stare at them for hours.

Just not right now.

A hand presses against his cheek, turning him more to face his apprentice. "You can do this later, can't you?" Asra asks, staring hungrily at his lips. Kamui sighs softly. He really was incorrigible, now that they were living together. It seemed like no matter what he did to teach the magician some restraint, it never worked. For an orphan, he was awfully spoiled.

Maybe it was those looks of his. With his… well, everything, it was no big shock that he was used to getting what he wanted all the time. Kamui even felt the urge, and had given into that urge numerous times, but he wasn't in that kind of mood right now. Rather, he was leaning towards the desire to deny Asra until it became unbearable for him, just to see what he would do.

With a smile that spelled of nothing but trouble, Kamui turns in Asra's direction, cupping his chin and leaning close, their noses brushing. And he sits there, not having to wait for very long at all before Asra's eyes fall closed and he leans forward, just barely missing Kamui's lips as the man pulls just out of reach. There's confusion in his soft eyes as they flutter open. Kamui tsks, returning to his work with a slow sigh.

"I'm busy," he reiterates, and turns fully away to return to his studies. To make it even harder for Asra to try and sway him again, he leans his head on his head, blocking his face from Asra's view, shoulder too high for Asra to get to his neck very easily. He can hear the magician huff in displeasure before standing back up.

To his surprise, Asra leaves the room entirely. He'd thought the magician would try again at least once, but maybe he'd gotten through to him, this time. He only hoped he hadn't been too harsh; he was just trying to get a rise out of him. Hopefully he wasn't genuinely upset.

After drifting away for the next half hour, Asra reenters the room, making himself some tea before sitting on the pile of pillows in the corner of the room, a book tucked under his arm. Kamui can't help but frown; something seems off, somehow. But he doesn't question it, letting Asra relax as he pleased.

Until several minutes have passed, enough for him to start to forget Asra was there at all. He hears something, a soft sigh, and instinctively glances in Asra's direction. But everything seems normal; he was reclining low on the pillows, holding a book overhead, other hand resting on his waist with his legs curled. Nothing to be concerned about. Kamui turns back to his tomes.

When he hears it again, he doesn't bother looking. It was nothing, just the ambient noise of another person existing in the background. Gentle breaths and low sighs, the shuffling of movement against the pillows. But then the breathing starts to grow rapid and shallow, like Asra was doing something a lot more labor intensive than lazing around reading, and _that's_ when Kamui takes another look, worried for one, foolish moment that perhaps something was wrong with Asra.

There wasn't much different about his posture from the last time Kamui had looked, aside from the hand that's now dipping between his thighs, legs parted. His face and chest are flushed a deep red, the opened book resting up over his brow. His pants are unbuttoned and shoved down past his thighs, with nothing on underneath, making it easy to see the way he's pleasuring himself, fingers gliding over his slit.

The sight is mesmerizing. Kamui finds himself unable to look away, watching Asra grind his hips against his hand, stroking slowly, fingers circling his clit and coaxing a low, pathetic whimper out of his throat. And that's… really unfair. Kamui can't possibly resist him when he sounds like that.

Lavender eyes glance in his direction, no doubt having done so numerous times just to see if Kamui was watching. Now that he is, a satisfied grin tugs at Asra's lips, and he spreads his legs even wider, sliding two fingers down to his hole and thrusting up into them, taking them deep inside himself and curling.

The action makes his back arc with pleasure, a pronounced moan escaping him. He continues gasping and whimpering as he strokes the bundle of nerves inside himself, the book slipping from his hands and clattering to the ground. He cards his hand into his hair instead, tugging at the strands and covering half his face in embarrassment. It was adorable—despite all this, he was still capable of getting flustered.

The hand drags down Asra's face, finding the buttons on his shirt and tugging the garment off as quick as possible; although he leaves it hanging down his arms, knowing full well what that kind of look did to Kamui. Red-orange nipples stood at attention, and he starts toying with one of them, breaths ragged.

Kamui knew he was playing it up—Asra was never this loud. But fuck if it didn't work _really well_. The white and pale gold pants Kamui had put on that morning were feeling a little too tight. He has to clench his fists to resist the urge to touch himself.

"A-Asra," he rasps, taking a moment to clear his throat before continuing. The magician's eyes shift over to him, yet he doesn't stop anything he's doing in the process. "What are you doing?"

A mischievous smile graces Asra's lips, although it wobbles unsteadily as a bead of sweat begins to drip down his cheek. "Having fun," he says, punctuating his statement with a sharp gasp as his fingers dip deeper inside of himself, thumb stroking over his clit and causing his hips to jerk. Turning his head towards the pillow, but keeping his eyes fixed on Kamui's face, he keeps going, tightly gripping the cushion beneath his head.

Kamui is frozen, torn between watching this play out and intervening. In the end, he leans more towards the former, and leans back in his chair. The pale gold buttons of his pants pop open easily, and Asra's eyes jump from watching his face to watching the movement of his hands, as he tugs his briefs down and takes himself in hand. Violet eyes widen slightly, hips squirming as he watches Kamui begin to stroke himself.

The sly grin on his face is gone, replaced with a feverish arousal as he begins to work himself faster. His thighs quiver and he whimpers, both hands focused on his lower half, one pumping fingers inside his hole while the other circles his clit, his breaths rapid and shallow. It doesn't take long after that for him to cum, body spasming with the ripples of his orgasm, voice breaking into a completely silent cry. Ruby eyes closely watch over his expression, loving the way Asra looks when he cums. _So beautiful._

Body trembling, he sags back against the cushions, breaths ragged as he slowly comes down off his high. Once he does, he pulls his hand away, bringing it up towards his face to look at the juices coating his fingers. Meeting Kamui's eye, he sticks those fingers inside his mouth, licking them clean one-by-one. Kamui lets out a heated sigh.

"You are," he starts, " _So_ poorly behaved."

Asra grins.


	2. AMAB Asra

The shop was closed that day, leaving plenty of time for Kamui to indulge in one of his favorite pastimes; reading. The kitchen upstairs was the perfect place for it, with the window nearby casting the room in the golden rays of the sun at just the right angle to create a mood, without damaging his sensitive eyes. With some floral tea to sip from, he piles several books high atop the low table, flipping through a book on magic he hadn't quite gotten around to finishing yet. There was a journal and a stick of charcoal nearby if he felt the need to practice or take notes, and it already had several pages filled.

It was early in the morning, and by the time his apprentice woke up, Kamui was thoroughly engrossed in his studies. The fluffy-haired magician shambles into the kitchen looking like a sleepy kitten, content yet messy from sleep, his hair a chaotic mess and shirt hanging off his shoulder. Asra was dressed, yet it looked more like he'd fallen asleep in his clothes as opposed to donning them after the fact. The wrinkles make Kamui cringe, although he really should be used to it by now.

Faust was wrapped around his shoulders like a leathery scarf, her head resting in his nest of white curls, eyes closed. Lavender eyes slide over to Kamui and a warm smile lights up his face, making Kamui's heart flutter. Retrieving a painted clay mug from the cupboards, he pours himself a cup of the still steaming tea and curls up in a chair nearby, elbows on the table. His legs are crossed, and Kamui notes with a quick glance that he's wearing two different colored socks.

Asra leans his head on Kamui's shoulder, peering down at the words in the book below. He doesn't say anything, just sips his tea and silently reads alongside him. It's when Kamui feels the urge to test out one of the spells that he has to make him move, although it feels like a crime, like moving a sleeping cat. Very illegal.

"Asra, darling," Kamui says, voice low, it being the first time he'd spoken since waking earlier. "You're laying on my arm."

With a thoughtful hum, Asra shifts the mug to one hand, using the other to stroke Kamui's bicep. "It's a nice arm," he says, grinning playfully. "I think I like it here."

Pressing a kiss to the crown of Asra's head, Kamui chuckles lightly. "Very sweet, but I really need you to move, kitten." It doesn't take much prodding after that for Asra to pull away, setting his mug aside and stretching out his arms. Ruby eyes catch along the line of his torso, the way his chest presses against his shirt as his back arcs, leaving very little to the imagination. Face warming slightly, he turns away, rereading a few lines to get back on track with his studies.

It's easy to get lost in the act, like so many other afternoons spent alone with his tomes, or with his imagination, trying whatever he can think of to see what sticks. Although it isn't often he has to deal with another person in the room, going about their business. Asra is quiet, and doesn't do very much, but he knows how to be distracting when he wants to be.

Like right now. Midafternoon, with Asra looking much neater yet with the same contented, playful smile. He sits close by, an arm around Kamui's shoulders as he nuzzles into his neck, pressing a kiss to that spot behind his ear that never fails to make him shiver. Soft lips trail down his neck, kissing and nipping at the tender skin. A warm hand smooths across his chest, dipping beneath his blouse to attempt to tug it off his shoulders.

It takes a lot of effort to try and ignore him, knowing it would work if he kept it up long enough. But that effort goes to waste as Asra sinks his teeth into Kamui's pulse point, making him jolt and drop the charcoal, staining part of the page and ruining his spell.

Elbowing Asra away from him, Kamui shoots him a glare, receiving only a smug grin in return. "Asra. I'm busy."

Inching closer, Asra slides his hands along Kamui's arm, his touch a loving and gentle caress. He rests his head against Kamui's shoulder, looking up at him with soft lavender eyes. From this close, Kamui can see his long, white lashes, the way they frame his eyes so ethereally. Kamui could stare at them for hours.

Just not right now.

A hand presses against his cheek, turning him more to face his apprentice. "You can do this later, can't you?" Asra asks, staring hungrily at his lips. Kamui sighs softly. He really was incorrigible, now that they were living together. It seemed like no matter what he did to teach the magician some restraint, it never worked. For an orphan, he was awfully spoiled.

Maybe it was those looks of his. With his… well, everything, it was no big shock that he was used to getting what he wanted all the time. Kamui even felt the urge, and had given into that urge numerous times, but he wasn't in that kind of mood right now. Rather, he was leaning towards the desire to deny Asra until it became unbearable for him, just to see what he would do.

With a smile that spelled of nothing but trouble, Kamui turns in Asra's direction, cupping his chin and leaning close, their noses brushing. And he sits there, not having to wait for very long at all before Asra's eyes fall closed and he leans forward, just barely missing Kamui's lips as the man pulls just out of reach. There's confusion in his soft eyes as they flutter open. Kamui tsks, returning to his work with a slow sigh.

"I'm busy," he reiterates, and turns fully away to return to his studies. To make it even harder for Asra to try and sway him again, he leans his head on his head, blocking his face from Asra's view, shoulder too high for Asra to get to his neck very easily. He can hear the magician huff in displeasure before standing back up.

To his surprise, Asra leaves the room entirely. He'd thought the magician would try again at least once, but maybe he'd gotten through to him, this time. He only hoped he hadn't been too harsh; he was just trying to get a rise out of him. Hopefully he wasn't genuinely upset.

After drifting away for the next half hour, Asra reenters the room, making himself some tea before sitting on the pile of pillows in the corner of the room, a book tucked under his arm. Kamui can't help but frown; something seems off, somehow. But he doesn't question it, letting Asra relax as he pleased.

Until several minutes have passed, enough for him to start to forget Asra was there at all. He hears something, a soft sigh, and instinctively glances in Asra's direction. But everything seems normal; he was reclining low on the pillows, holding a book overhead, other hand resting on his waist with his legs curled. Nothing to be concerned about. Kamui turns back to his tomes.

When he hears it again, he doesn't bother looking. It was nothing, just the ambient noise of another person existing in the background. Gentle breaths and low sighs, the shuffling of movement against the pillows. But then the breathing starts to grow rapid and shallow, like Asra was doing something a lot more labor intensive than lazing around reading, and _that's_ when Kamui takes another look, worried for one, foolish moment that perhaps something was wrong with Asra.

There wasn't much different about his posture from the last time Kamui had looked, aside from the hand that's now dipping between his thighs, legs parted. His face and chest are flushed a deep red, the opened book resting up over his brow. His pants are unbuttoned and shoved down past his thighs, with nothing on underneath, making it easy to see the way he's pleasuring himself, fingers gliding over his shaft.

The sight is mesmerizing. Kamui finds himself unable to look away, watching Asra thrust lazily into the circle of his thumb and forefinger, coaxing a low, pathetic whimper out of his throat. And that's… really unfair. Kamui can't possibly resist him when he sounds like that.

Lavender eyes glance in his direction, no doubt having done so numerous times just to see if Kamui was watching. Now that he is, a satisfied grin tugs at Asra's lips, and he spreads his legs even wider, gripping himself firmly and stroking with a thumb rubbing over the tip, smearing precum.

The action makes his back arc with pleasure, a pronounced moan escaping him. He continues gasping and whimpering as he strokes himself in time with the motion of his hips, the book slipping from his hands and clattering to the ground. He cards his hand into his hair instead, tugging at the strands and covering half his face in embarrassment. It was adorable—despite all this, he was still capable of getting flustered.

The hand drags down Asra's face, finding the buttons on his shirt and tugging the garment off as quick as possible; although he leaves it hanging down his arms, knowing full well what that kind of look did to Kamui. Red-orange nipples stood at attention, and he starts toying with one of them, breaths ragged.

Kamui knew he was playing it up—Asra was never this loud. But fuck if it didn't work _really well_. The white and pale gold pants Kamui had put on that morning were feeling a little too tight. He has to clench his fists to resist the urge to touch himself.

"A-Asra," he rasps, taking a moment to clear his throat before continuing. The magician's eyes shift over to him, yet he doesn't stop anything he's doing in the process. "What are you doing?"

A mischievous smile graces Asra's lips, although it wobbles unsteadily as a bead of sweat begins to drip down his cheek. "Having fun," he says, punctuating his statement with a sharp gasp, thumb stroking over his tip and causing his hips to jerk, greedily searching for more friction. Turning his head towards the pillow, but keeping his eyes fixed on Kamui's face, he keeps going, tightly gripping the cushion beneath his head.

Kamui is frozen, torn between watching this play out and intervening. In the end, he leans more towards the former, and leans back in his chair. The pale gold buttons of his pants pop open easily, and Asra's eyes jump from watching his face to watching the movement of his hands, as he tugs his briefs down and takes himself in hand. Violet eyes widen slightly, shuddering as he watches Kamui begin to stroke himself.

The sly grin on his face is gone, replaced with a feverish arousal as he begins to work himself faster. His thighs quiver and he whimpers, free hand reaching to cup his balls as he strokes himself hard and fast. It doesn't take long after that for him to cum, hips jerking as he spills all over his chest, a stark contrast to his glistening, golden skin. His body body spasms with the ripples of his orgasm, voice breaking into a completely silent cry. Ruby eyes closely watch over his expression, loving the way Asra looks when he cums. _So beautiful._

Body trembling, he sags back against the cushions, breaths ragged as he slowly comes down off his high. Once he does, he pulls his hand away, sliding it up his chest to swipe the cum off his body. Meeting Kamui's eye, he sticks his dirty fingers inside his mouth, licking them clean one-by-one. Kamui lets out a heated sigh.

"You are," he starts, " _So_ poorly behaved."

Asra grins.

**Author's Note:**

> http://koteosa.carrd.co/


End file.
